


when the night falls down

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link, buddy system - Fandom
Genre: Buddy System, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, headcanons explained in the notes, link doesnt have his robo body and rhetts soul is back in his normal body too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Rhett had been with other men before, but none of them quite like Link.His outward anxieties and clumsiness had completely melted away and Rhett felt almost intimidated by his new demeanor. He rolls his shoulders and Link slides his hands down Rhett's chest instead.





	when the night falls down

**Author's Note:**

> buddy system season 2 has taken over my life. rhett in buddy system season 2? hes GAY and a BOTTOM.
> 
> written for tara. girl, i can never remember how to type your url, but You Know whomst you are. 
> 
> notes for my headcanons; after what we saw in canon, they went to that doctors house, and got their original bodies back. in d&d terms, rhett cast magic jar (stolen from kenneth kenneth's house since he must collect those) and since he has a high charisma modifier (+6) he easily returned into his original form which was on the floor in kenkens house. link, however, had to find a new doctor to help make him human. his body was mostly buried under metal and was saved decently enough. his legs, however, were crushed by rhetts bike and could not be recovered. his tongue was reset also but that doesnt crop up in this fic.

Rhett breathes a gentle sigh as Link rubs his shoulders. 

He never expected to be doing… _this_ with his roommate and friend, and he gives his thigh a soft pinch to check he wasn't dreaming. Link senses his nerves and kisses his cheek. His moustache tickles.

Rhett had been with other men before, but none of them quite like Link. His outward anxieties and clumsiness had completely melted away and Rhett felt almost intimidated by his new demeanour. He rolls his shoulders and Link slides his hands down Rhett's chest instead.

“Are you okay?” Link asks, and Rhett leans over slightly to kiss Link's cheek.

“I'm okay,” He hums, “I wasn't expecting you to be so… sensual and sexy, it's a little jarring.”

Link lets out a laugh, “Maybe I'm just a human mess when I'm around ladies?” He kisses Rhett's ear, “Or maybe just around anyone who isn't you.”

Rhett blushes and sits forward, letting his silk robe slip off his shoulders. Link takes the opportunity to kiss the freckles along his back, and Rhett hums contently. He turns around slowly in Link's arms, and Link gives him a warm smile and kisses him.

Gently tugging Link's shirt from his shorts, Link unbuttons his polo and lifts his arms, allowing Rhett to slide the garment over his head. Rhett holds him close and swipes a thumb over his nipple, and Link lets out a ticklish giggle and meets Rhett for another kiss. His body is hairy, and muscular, and Rhett tries to avoid staring at his scars from his visits to get his old body back. 

Link doesn't seem to notice as he leans forward and takes Rhett's bottom lip between his teeth, and Rhett lets out a small moan and allows Link to take over. Link draws his tongue over Rhett's teeth and Rhett moans, breathless, as Link's tongue caresses his own.

“How do you wanna do this?” Link asks, pulling away and barely hiding his grin as Rhett whimpers at the loss. 

“How do _you_ want to do this?” Rhett asks, quickly flicking his gaze to Link's prosthetics and back again. “Should I ride you?”

Link shakes his head quickly, “No way, you're too much of a pillow princess to do that, I've heard you when you're with other guys.” Link laughs, making Rhett blush a deeper shade of a red and stutter out excuses. “If you lay down on your tummy it might be easiest, if that's okay with you?”

Rhett nods and quickly fixes the elastic on his jockstrap and shifts over, watching Link take off his legs and wriggle out of his boxers. He lays himself down and scoots a pillow under his hips, grinning as Link perches himself on Rhett's thighs. 

Link runs his hands down Rhett's back and grins at his soft sigh. He leans over and kisses between Rhett's shoulder blades.

“Can you reach over and grab the lube for me?” Link purrs, kissing Rhett's back again and sitting up as Rhett leans over with a weak grunt. “Good boy.”

Rhett shudders at the praise and passes Link the small bottle and a condom, “Can you call me that some more?” He says.

Link grins and squeezes his thumbs into Rhett's lower back, “Okay, you're a good boy aren't you? I can't wait to play with you, are you excited?”

Rhett nods silently and lays his head in the pillows, moaning through his nose as he feels Link shift down lower and squeeze his ass cheeks. Link gives him a test spank and Rhett closes his eyes as Link pops the cap on their lube. 

Link squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and coats his fingers, warming the cool gel before rubbing his fingers against Rhett's waiting hole. Rhett shudders and shifts his legs slightly, giving Link easier access without toppling him over. 

Holding Rhett's hip, Link pushes a finger against him, and Rhett lets out a weak moan as it easily slips into him. 

“Curve your back, Rhett,” Link says softly, Rhett whimpering gently and doing as he's told. Link thrusts his finger and easily pushes another into him, and Rhett lets out a weak moan. “You're opening so easily for me, Rhett… Do you open this easy for other guys too?” 

Rhett laughs slightly, “I guess so…? I don't get much time to think during, I wouldn't know…” 

Link grins and kissing Rhett's back again, “You're such a bottom. Spread yourself for me.”

Rhett sinks his face into the pillow and moans, shifting his legs and holding his asscheeks. Link rubs his free hand up and down Rhett's back in a calming manner as he pushes in his third finger, and Rhett lets out a long whine. 

Link pumps his fingers slowly, gently massaging Rhett's prostate and making his legs twitch with each movement. He opens up easily, and Link teases him with his fingers, twisting and pushing them deep before withdrawing almost completely. Rhett lets out a frustrated laugh as Link draws his fingers around Rhett's hole.

“Fuck me already,” Rhett whines, gazing over his shoulder with hair ruffled and sticking to his forehead. 

“Mm, say that again…” Link hums, removing his fingers and rolling a condom onto himself. 

“Fuck me, Link,” Rhett says, louder this time, voice still vulnerable and desperate. Link squeezes lube onto himself and more onto Rhett's hole, and Rhett quivers at the cold. “Fuck me.”

“I'm getting there, hold on,” Link hums, scooting up Rhett's thighs and aligning himself with Rhett's slightly gaping hole. “Spread yourself again for me, help me out.”

Rhett whimpers and does as he's told, and Link easily pushes into him. Rhett lets out a long moan and quickly grabs the sheets, curving his back and ducking his head. Link grabs his hips to steady himself and lets out a gentle chuckle, “Whoa, big boy, you nearly knocked me over.”

“Sorry,” Rhett says, softly, “Fuck… You feel amazing…”

Link smiles and rubs Rhett's back, “Thank you,” He shifts himself again and rocks his hips and Rhett lets out another noise of pleasure, “Move back against me a little, there's a good boy.”

Rhett moans through his nose and buries his face in the pillows. He rocks back harder and and Link gives him tender praise. 

Building speed, Link rolls his hips eagerly against Rhett, moaning as he watches his shaft slide in and out of Rhett. His glasses slip down his nose as he watches himself and he breaks into a wide grin as Rhett’s moans increase in volume. 

“I could watch this all day,” Link says, gruffly, and Rhett laughs from where his face is buried in the pillows.

“Record it next time,” Rhett mumbles, gasping as Link shifts his position.

“Oh, so there's a next time?” Link says.

Rhett nods and moans again, “God, yes. I love your cock inside me.”

Link smiles, smugly, “Say that again, it makes me so hard.”

“Hmm… I love your cock,” Rhett whispers. Link rolls his hips in a smooth rhythm and Rhett lets out pleasured hums. “I'm gonna touch myself, lemme shift a little.”

Link holds onto Rhett's hips tight as Rhett moves his hand underneath himself. “You getting close?”

Rhett nods and strokes himself slowly, and Link moves back into position. Sweat rolls down his cheeks as he fucks into Rhett again, and Rhett lets out loud moans as Link angles himself just right. 

“You're a good boy, Rhett,” Link says, and Rhett chokes on his moan, “I love watching you come undone like this.”

Rhett twitches and shudders, shifting his leg so he can stroke himself faster, hand dipping in and out of his jock. Link balances himself with a hand on Rhett's back and gruffly moans, biting his lip as heat pools in his belly.

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Rhett gasps, suddenly, his body being racked by waves of pleasure. Link thrusts harder and Rhett gasps, his hole tightening around Link's shaft. Link starts to slow, and Rhett looks at him over his shoulder, “Finish inside me.” He says, fiercely.

Link grins and moves faster, easily bringing himself to orgasm as Rhett moves back and clenches around him. He comes with a grunt which trails into a deep whimper, and Rhett smiles, worn out and smug, over his shoulder. 

Pulling out, Link wipes his forehead and fixes his hair, and Rhett rolls sideways onto his back. His cock head is peaking up above his jockstrap band, still red and leaking, and Rhett leaves it as he catches his breath. He wipes his cum onto his chest to quickly fix his hair, and watches wordlessly as Link ties off his condom. 

“I'll take that for you,” Rhett says, still panting. He forces himself to sit and takes the latex, and his knees wobble as he stands off the bed. “Need anything whilst I'm up?” 

“Flannel and something to sleep in?” Link says, wriggling his compression socks back over his stumps and scooting into his boxers. “Oh, and some water?”

“On it,” Rhett says, snapping his fingers and pointing at Link as he disappears into the house still covered in cum.

Link sighs jokingly and watches him go, smiling at his soft ass bouncing with each step.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated, just dont tell me about if you jerked off to it, i really REALLY dont want to or need to know.
> 
> cheers, gang


End file.
